The Kissing Booth: A Valentine's Special
by General Button
Summary: It's Valentine's day again, and Eddy just had to set up that kissing booth. Kevin/Edd.


**Warning: **Gushings of a teenage boy, mentions of hunks, kissing, and man on man luuuv

**Rated: **G

**Disclaimer:** Do not own! Credit to the maker.

**Unbeta'd and done in about an hour. A little treat for me and you! So forgive mistakes.**

* * *

><p>"Valentine's day: the day that dear Saint Valentine sacrificed himself for the greater good! A day celebrating his sacrifice and the feeling of amour. Isn't it just wonderful?" Double D gushed.<p>

Double D was smitten, swooning onto the railing that led up to the steps of their school. He smiled at Ed and Eddy who stood above him, the latter looking at him in disgust, before grinning confidently. _He must be thinking of himself,_ Double D presumed.

"No way! Fighting off all the chicks is always so hard!" Eddy cried, but his grin told otherwise. Double D looked at him skeptically—almost smugly, at being right—while Ed raced up the steps, arming flailing behind him.

"Yucky mushy love! Get the icky girls away from me!"

Double D giggled and walked into school, grabbing a nearby Valentine on a locker to admire the colors and penmanship.

"Oh, you can't be serious Eddy."

Double D looked in distaste and disbelief at the exact same kissing both that had occupied the hallways last year, that insufferable disco ball hanging from where he stood. "Do you want another detention?" he hissed.

"Oh, lay off it, Double D. No one would want to miss kissing this hunk." Jerking his thumb at himself, Eddy flashed a grin and Double D rolled his eyes.

"I'll have you know that last year, not one person came to your booth besides May and Kevin, both of whom would never kiss you." The comment may have stung another time, but Eddy just grinned and slapped his hands on the table.

"That is why, my dorky Double D, that you will take my place." Horror was the only word that could describe Double D's expression.

"You can't be serious, Eddy. What if Marie comes around!" The last part he hissed quietly. Eddy scoffed.

"Learn to take some chances, sock-head! 'Sides, all I need is some time to get grab up some chicks. You just need to man the station. Don't worry; the girls wouldn't want to kiss you. They'll all be waiting for me." He grinned and ran off, leaving Double D to gulp and stare at the stand.

He definitely didn't want to "man the station," or get another detention, but he was loyal to his friends. Ed was at his locker, stuffing his face with onions, and Eddy had run off. That left Double D to do the work, just like Eddy wanted. He sighed, but nonetheless stood behind the booth, beginning to sweat anxiously.

It seemed only a minute later that Kevin and Nazz came walking down the hallway, stopping in front of the booth. Double D squeaked. Kevin wore his "Hall Monitor" sash, just as Double D expected.

"Ah..um, greetings, fellow learners," he tried, his smile much too tight. Kevin was about to say something snarky when Nazz giggled.

"A kissing booth! Aw, how cute Double D! How about a kiss for me?" She pushed a quarter into the jar, and Double D's eyes widened considerably. Kiss? Nazz? His breath caught and he seriously began to sweat, fingers tapping nervously against the table.

"Agh...uh..." He was incapable of real words, as usual. Kevin didn't look pleased.

"Hey! Double D, what did I tell you?" Eddy suddenly cried out, shoving Double D out of the way. He grinned at Nazz, grabbing her hands—much to her distaste. "How 'bout some of this hunk? I'll show you what a ride down the 'road of love' is really like." He tried to be suave. Nazz was about to rip her hands away when Ed noticed them, his eyes widening to dinner plates.

"No, Eddy! Get away from the mushy girl! No kissing, no love!" he cried, ramming into Eddy to rip him from Nazz, simultaneously shoving her into a wall. She blinked in shock.

"Hey!" She cried, offended at the treatment.

Chaos ensued, with Eddy trying to get to Nazz while Nazz snapped at Ed, the former trying to escape his onion-breath, leaving Double D and Kevin on their own. Double D fiddled with his fingers nervously.

"You guys are so busted. You're getting a detentio—"

"Please, Kevin!" Double D cried, placing his hands on the pad he was about to write on. "Can't you forgive us poor lovers, just this once?" he pleaded, biting his lip. Kevin looked thoughtful, eyes shifting from the chaotic group to the pleading expression on Double D's face.

"Alright." Double D lit up. "But on one condition." Before Double D could ask, Kevin pulled Double D's hands around his waist, swinging the other down to plant a searing kiss upon his lips. They were frozen for maybe a few seconds, but to Double D it felt like an eternity—one he may never want to end.

Kevin chuckled and pulled his lips away. "Also, consider it payment." He grinned cockily and let him go, sauntering towards Nazz. Double D stared at him in shock, a furious blush accompanying him, before he quirked an eyebrow, puzzled. _Payment_? Then he noticed the jar.

Double D touched his lips and looked at the jar, at the shining 25 cents that lay inside. A warm feeling spread through him, centered on his lips, causing him to giggle madly—if only for a moment or two.

With lips stinging of a bittersweet love, he picked up the jar and reached inside, fishing out what may be the best Valentine's gift ever..

"Hey! That's _my_ quarter, sock-head!"

* * *

><p><strong>I wrote this up super quick for you guys, as a V-day gift! My other one is very very close to being done, then beta'd, then posted! Please enjoy this tiny one-shot thing whilst you wait. <strong>

**Comments? Questions? Concerns? Do you love me, are you playin' those love games~ with me? **

**Review!**

**P.S. Is the spacing really weird looking today, or is it just me?**


End file.
